Embodiments described herein generally relate to a support for a visor and a method of supporting a visor.
A visor may be used to limit an operator, such as a driver of a vehicle, from exposure to sunlight. It may be advantageous for the operator to move periodically the visor to provide desired sunlight protection. Often, the operator manipulates the visor using a support associated with the visor. The support may include a number of parts, such as a clip, a spring and the like. The parts may wear or fail from time to time, thereby complicating movement of the visor and requiring repair or replacement. It is desirable to improve the support.